Question: Kevin ate 4 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 1 slice. If there were initially 7 slices, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $7$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie.